


After school study special

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Getting together speedrun, Kisses as rewards, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Study Sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Shibayama is a studious student and volleyball player, but he also has trouble with one certain school subject. Then his senpai and unattainable crush, Kuroo, offers after school tutoring. Shibayama gets a whole lot more than what he’s bargained for.At home and in-school library sessions become educational in more than just the school subject Shibyama is struggling with. Soon he learns how gentle Kuroo's kisses are --rewards he receives for right answers-- and how gentle the slope down to a crush really can be.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	After school study special

**Author's Note:**

> so years and years and years ago, i saw this one japanese kuroshiba fanart. Shibayama was sitting in front of Kuroo, with Kuroo looking over his shoulder and asking some chemical question? and a blushing Shibayama gave the right answer, receiving a tight hug (and maybe kiss on the cheek but i cant remember TT). sadly, no matter how hard i tried, i couldnt find that art anywhere again.
> 
> instead, you all get this TT some soft SoL, mutual pining cuteness. I just love writing study sessions and kissing and get togethers.

Supplementary classes wouldn’t be the end of the world. They take roughly 2-3 hours each. And Yuuki only has this one subject that haunts him with nightmares of missing out on the summer training camp. A camp that is relatively close by. Kai explained yesterday how those who had to do these classes would probably miss one or two matches on the first day. But they’d still be able to participate, after having done their personal warming up. 

The Nekoma team even had a study group, and Kai has been offering tutoring since his first year. He uses the clubroom after practice for all who need it. His eyes had been kind when he mentioned this, even as they swung over Yamamoto and Lev.  
When the first years talk about it, changing clothes in Inuoka’s classroom after practice, Lev is a mess. Even Inuoka appears more nervous than Yuuki tends to see him show the outside world. Lev seems to be unable to count on one hand in how many subjects he has failing marks. Yuuki wants to tell him that he too has a class that he doesn’t like, a subject that makes him worry. He doesn’t say it. His mind drifts away from classes, matches, and most of what _should_ be his priorities. There was one other thing that has become more clear to him day by day, but he never found the right moment to tell the other first years.

Yet when Lev and Inuoka try to pump themselves up by excitedly talking about their own first years’ study group and a helpful benchwarmer willing to help, as the time ticks on, Yuuki swallows his other secret. He keeps it inside as he waves them goodbye, saying he’d rather study by himself for tomorrow’s test. Funnily enough, it’s for the class he doesn’t like that much.

Tonight Kai wouldn’t be waiting outside to walk with him as they tend to live close by. All by himself in the evening cold, Yuuki looks up, breathes out, tends the secrets in his heart like a little garden. A failing grade, a supplementary class, not being present at training camp from the get go…It all pales in the shine of the night when he thinks of one of his senpai.

It wasn’t Yaku he thought of, walking down the streets, although he was the libero Yuuki aspired to be like. It isn’t Kai, who was the first Yuuki confessed a couple of his secrets to and had received sage advice from in return. Wandering under the street lights, Yuuki passes from a lit circle into the shadows. None of the second years made his heart skip and stumble. Arriving home, Yuuki goes through the motions on auto-pilot, thinking of his test, of not failing that final one at the end of the semester. What makes it all worse is that he really doesn’t want to tell his captain about such a failure.

Because as Yuuki closes the door behind him, his mind is on Kuroo, his crush.

*

*

In a full classroom, as groans and happiness intermix around him, it doesn’t seem suspicious or even noticeable when Yuuki quickly turns over the piece of paper. Top right has a less than favourable number written in red. He releases a breath he’s been holding, knowing that this was the most logical outcome.

As the class drones on to their next chapter, Yuuki does his best to take notes, to stay focused. His mind has thought up strategies on how to improve his memory and logical thinking for this subject. Furrowing his brows, he looks up at the teacher, wondering if she might be able to help out. Shaking his head, Yuuki knows what has to be done.

The third year hallway is scary. Nevermind that Yuuki is below average height, that he’s been around players a lot taller than him since junior high. It doesn’t matter that he should be used to taller people. The third year hallway has a different kind of aura, so much more mature and impactful. Yuuki hopes he’s somewhat unnoticeable as he walks through it, looking out for Kai’s class number. When he finds it, there are students in the doorway, chatting. He approaches them, visualizing a strong spiker across the net.

Resisting dropping down into a receiving stance, Yuuki’s voice gathers in his throat and asks one of the older students if ‘Kai-san’ is here. The older student looks in, shakes his head. Yuuki bows all the same for the trouble, then looks around.

“Ah, Shibayama. D’you need something?” Kuroo asks, head poking out from a neighbouring class. He has his hands in his pockets, bending from the waist. Yuuki feels like a small bush in a storm, leaves shaking under the hard breeze. Kuroo nods to the person Yuuki just talked to. “That’s my kouhai from volleyball.”

Yuuki sidesteps other people coming from classroom 4, coming closer to the doorway of classroom 5. Kuroo leans against the doorway, his upper back tilted away, one foot crossing over the other with an easy nonchalance that Yuuki couldn’t fathom to have one day. He’s all wire, strung tight. Kuroo smiles down at him, repeating his question.

“Anything I can help with?” Kuroo asks, not listening to the people’s comments about his hair or how he’s half in the way as they pass in and out.

Looking sideways, unable to handle all that is Kuroo at once in different surroundings and with the 24 points crossing his mind, Yuuki finds himself explaining that he was looking for Kai-san in terms of the after practice study group.

“I wouldn’t have thought you had struggles in anything particular,” Kuroo asks, scratching his chin as he looks up in thought. “Care to mention which subject?”

Yuuki made the mistake of looking up, falling in love all over again. He adored Kuroo the most in the red Nekoma uniform. He was stunning-looking in his practice clothes, especially now as summer had him in an all-black t-shirt. The school uniform gave him this other-kind of handsomeness, all new as Yuuki doesn’t see him in this a whole lot, not up close.

“It’s…well. The science class. I keep failing physics and chemistry the most.”

Kuroo snorts. The harshest sound Yuuki has ever heard. It makes him shrink to nothing inside, his shoulders lowering, his head too. Trying to become even smaller than he is.

“And you went to Kai for help? He’s a biology nerd and good in Japanese and calligraphy. For chemistry, I’m the person you should ask for help,” Kuroo says, all of a sudden closer than a moment before. “We have a rest day tonight so…where do you prefer to study?”

*

*

Usually on rest days, Yuuki would have gone home and rested. Read manga, hang out with friends. Be at home in time for dinner, have a bath as always. Read some more or prepare for classes.

He couldn’t say no to Kuroo offering tutoring though. Listening to the smooth voice was like a dream. Soothing and kind, Kuroo’s finger points to where Yuuki has gone wrong. He softly reads through formulas, does memory games with Yuuki. They’re in a silent corner of the school library, having an entire table to themselves as they sit close to an open window.

Every now and then, a welcome breeze will sweep through the see-through curtains. The fabric comes close enough to touch and tickle Yuuki’s elbow. Every time it does, he giggles, then straightens his face and concentrates on Kuroo’s voice.

He barely notices that Kuroo falls silent in those moments.

*

*

Right at the beginning of the school year, Yaku had elbowed Tetsurou so hard in the side that he had a blue bruise for a whole week. Tetsurou remembers it well; it had been after the new first years, volleyball players in their junior high schools and regular player hopefuls, had introduced themselves. Tetsurou was glad to see a tall player among them, bubbly and excited. Then there was Haiba Lev, who seemed lanky and too enthusiastic for Tetsurou’s taste.

Yaku’s elbow hadn’t been because of them. While Kai whispered to quit it, Yaku had been pointing and repeating one name alone.

Tetsurou stole glances. He would tell himself that week, and the week after too, that it was because as a captain, he had a role to fulfil. Defense-lovers as they were, aspiring liberos were always a tough choice to make as far as the roster goes. Was the first year libero better than others at receiving? At merging with the group? At becoming invisible? Tetsurou was unable to tell, as he wasn’t looking at Shibayama with a mind for volleyball, teambuilding, strategy, winning, nationals. Shibayama caught his gaze for other reasons, distracting him. Enabled Yaku’s tough platonic love to dig elbows into ribs, nudge him forward and off balance, always with a little comment and joke on his lips. Tetsurou ignored the libero he knew longest and who had become his friend, in favour of making sure that Shibayama wouldn’t notice these stupid little things.

Stupid little things. That’s how Tetsurou feels. Because the weeks had become a few months. And months went by without a change in his body. Whenever he saw Shibayama, his mind stood still. His heart fluttered. His fingers became numb with the itch to fidget. Keeping it cool was his speciality, so he never favoured Shibayama, never came too close, never made him do less chores than the other first years.

Yaku would always tease, tell him to take the initiative. Kai would keep quiet, tend to things if Yaku was too loud or too obvious. But Kai also _knew_ things, Tetsurou suspected. Better than anyone, maybe. A keeper of secrets, the best pokerface Tetsurou knew. Yet the seasons changed slowly towards summer, and Tetsurou had made a pact with himself not to ask. Yaku was partially right, although he’d never admit it; if Tetsurou wanted to follow his feelings, he should.  
Who knew fate would smile fondly upon him, have Shibayama a little stressed about supplementary lessons. Everything fell into place, with an afternoon off to just study together. Tetsurou knew he was playing with fire for even offering, to be this close and in private with the person he couldn’t stop thinking about.

Shibayama was exactly his type.

*

*

It is complete agony. Tetsurou had made the biggest mistake to even offer. He keeps his feet under his chair, because he’s already kicked Shibayama’s skin. His mind and heart and breath just stop each time he hears Shibayama’s sweet giggle, when the curtain touches his elbow. A deeper part of Tetsurou stores ‘sensitive elbows’ into the file cabinet that has Shibayama Yuuki’s name on it. Subtitle: love interest, crush, kouhai.

Explaining chemistry is a breeze to Tetsurou. The subject was like playing volleyball. Easy. It’s a lot easier when he looks at the textbook as he talks, easier to look at Shibayama’s hands instead of his face. Keeping it together like he has since the start of April, Tetsurou looks up every now and then, to look normal. Dependable. Less like a crushing idiot and more like the leader Shibayama could trust.

“Let’s take a break,” Tetsurou says, feeling his back stiffen from leaning forward a lot. A few steps away from the desk he does the quickest ‘Old Man stretches his back routine’. Shibyama stretches his arms overhead before standing up, following Tetsurou. They leave behind the books and the pens and the class material. Hands in his pockets, Tetsurou adheres to rule number one: always look cool and nonchalant. He can’t show any sign of feeling nervous. Shibyama could think anything about his captain being weird, but Tetsurou couldn’t let any of the underlying feelings connected to it pass through.

Outside for a breather, Tetsurou treats Shibayama to something from the vending machine. He guides his kouhai to a bench further away than the one close by, and they start to drink from the cans in silence. Enjoying the cold goodness as the heat slowly picks up before the end of term.

He looks up at the sky, trying to subdue the romantic notions coming up in his brain.

“Respectively, what do Lewis acids and Brønsted-Lowry acids do?” Tetsurou says, his tilting up a bit after he took a sip. Beside him, Shibayama makes various sounds of sudden surprise and gives his memory a search. Tetsurou looks over to him, waiting.

“Brønsted-Lowry acids are capable of donating a proton. Lewis acids are capable of donating an electron and form a covalent bond..?” Shibayama starts of sure, then loses steam. Tetsurou hides his mouth behind the can, cooling his lips. Trying not to grin.

“Can you write me down examples of each, please?” Tetsurou asks, watching Shibayama scramble for a pen and a piece of paper. He blushes when he retrieves a small black notebook from his pants pockets. Tetsurou looks down the red penloop, holding a pencil. Looking away because Tetsurou has no idea what kind of other notes might be in there, he hears the pencil scratch the paper, before the notebook is handed to him. Tetsurou looks down, peering over the two examples for the Brønsted-Lowry acids. The Lewis acids only one. He gestures for the pen, then adds another one in his own handwriting. Shibayama looks on, whispers ‘knew it…’ under his breath. Tetsurou gives back pen and paper. He pats Shibayama’s head.

“Have more faith in what you know.” He notices instantly how close he is to Shibayama, and the destruction to his nerves when he sees the faintest blush appear high up on Shibayama’s cheekbones.

*

*

During a break in practice, Yuuki gathers all his courage with breathing exercises. When he is ready, he slowly goes over to where Yaku is. Lev kneels in front, head bowing low. Whenever Yaku scolds Lev, he makes the much taller boy bring his line of sight as low as possible. Problem is that Lev fires back any sort of minus on his person as a plus on Yaku’s abilities. 

Yuuki arrives when Lev pipes up, his fists near his chest in excitement; he argues that it is fine to miss blocks because Yaku is always there. The scary face Yaku shows when he’s angry dissipates a little bit, as if all the air to fight and scold leaves his body. Deflating once more, Lev notices Yuuki’s approach and sees his chance to get up and leave.

Yaku kicks his ass, and makes him land face first on the floor, unable to move.

“You stay there! I will deal with you later. Yes, Shibayama? What is it?” Yaku asks, gathering his water from the floor and then plops down in its space. With Yuuki, Yaku doesn’t care to be taller or not.

Yuuki takes a last glance at Lev, both to make sure he’s still alive and out of earshot, then squats in front of Yaku. He balances on his toes, hands on his knees. What he wants to ask takes some time to come to his mouth, but Yaku isn’t short with him and doesn’t make him ‘spit it out’, like he’d do with the others. Yuuki breathes in once more. As he breathes out, he asks his question.

“Yaku-san, how well do you know Kuroo-san?” The opener was already hard to get out. But having this ball rolling, Yuuki hopes that everything after will be easier. Even when he asks the real question he needs to get answered.

“Hmm, quite a bit? We have been playing volleyball for 2 ½ years now,” Yaku says, his expression curious and open. Yuuki nods, figuring this was the case. He feels bad for even approaching Yaku when he could have asked Kai and feel less scared. Yet Yuuki had the feeling Kai might either hide things or give vague answers. Yaku too would probably tell Yuuki to just get on with it and go directly to Kuroo.

Like confessing one’s crush is so easy.

“Did he…have a lot of girlfriends or is he currently interested in anyone?” Yuuki asks, unable to meet Yaku’s eyes. He looks at the kneepads Yaku had pushed down for the break, the same way Yuuki had lowered his to his ankles. The image of Yaku’s eyebrow going up in wonder isn’t one he has to see with his own eyes to know it’s there.

“Why are you asking?”

“Because there…is someone who uhm. Likes him? In my class. And because I am in this team they uh, asked if I could—”

“Tell them not to be a chicken and come here themselves. They can ask Kuroo out if they want. It’s not your job, right? To scout and shit,” Yaku says, drinking water. Yuuki feels a great weight coming down his head, as it slumps forward. There you had it, the straightforward advice only Yaku would give.

“Aaah, it’s not that easy. You see, it’s…” Yuuki continues, stuttering halfway. “They’re a b-boy and—?”

“So? All the more reason to have more guts and confront Kuroo!”

Yuuki hadn’t expected that reaction, and he looks up when Yaku goes into a tirade about boys not being man enough to be real with how they feel and whatnot. It goes on for as long as the rest of the break is. When he’s done, their coach calls them back too. Yaku is the first up, and Yuuki follows him, after pulling his kneepads back up.

On the way, he helps Lev up, too, who keeps his distance from Yaku.

*

*

Tetsurou isn’t one to eavesdrop. When he hears Inuoka and Haiba talk in excitement, he doesn’t even register that much. They’re walking a bit behind him, talking about girls and crushes. Part of him realizes how long it’s been since he, Yaku and Kai were first years and talking about these things in classrooms or during breaks. A fond smile creeps unbidden on his face at the memories, looking at the dependable backs of his friends up front. Yamamoto and Fukunaga walk up way ahead, wanting to be the first to buy meat buns at a local store.

Their feet make a silent march, with Tetsurou in the middle. He thinks Kenma is somewhere in the back, probably playing video games as he walks. Tetsurou should find him, push him, maybe try and steal the console, warn him how it’s dangerous to walk and play. The idea is here one moment, gone the next, as his ears perk up at the direction the conversation behind him is going.

Haiba mentions Shibayama, a crush, and Yaku.

It’s hard to keep walking and acting like he doesn’t hear them. Tetsurou balls his fist in his pockets, letting blunt nails dig down hard. He must have misunderstood.

“No way,” Inuoka says, walking slower.

“I swear! I know what I heard. Yaku-san was very harsh though. He didn’t accept Shibayama’s feelings and walked away.”

Inuoka shakes his head. “I’m telling you, it’s wrong. Yuuki-kun doesn’t have a crush on Yaku-san. He admires him, sure. It’s not the same though.”

Haiba becomes more animated; Tetsurou hears the hand-movements slice through the air. Too much movement surely for the warmth of the evening. Tetsurou’s neck is on fire from the sweat. He stares straight ahead, walking on like there’s no problem with putting one foot in front of the other. Driving him mad, Haiba and Inuoka slow down more, their voices becoming whispers. Tetsurou might attain their attention when he slows his own pace. He looks at a row of plants in front of a house. They’re almost at the store.

The boys behind him keep fighting what Haiba thinks he’s heard and what Inuoka thinks he knows about Shibayama. Not trusting Haiba’s word either, Tetsurou catches up to Kai and Yaku, pulling the latter aside. Yaku struggles, and Tetsurou tells him to shut his mouth.

Their procession of team regulars and bench-players passes on. In the back is Kenma, being guided by Shibayama. Kuroo locks eyes with the latter, who nods at him, quite embarrassed to have Kenma’s elbow in his own. Kenma doesn’t seem to mind at all, or even notice. Yaku’s audible smirking grin distracts Tetsurou from the sweet view; Shibayama is such a good kid…

“Oh, I see how it is,” Yaku laughs.

“You see and know nothing,” Tetsurou says, peeling his eyes away from Shibayama’s back. Up front, Fukunaga and Yamamoto have already disappeared into the store. No would miss them or question this, so Tetsurou turns to Yaku, shaking his arm a little without being able to shake the whole guy. “Did Shibayama talk to you today, at practice.”

“He sure did,” Yaku smirks, and Tetsurou wants to wipe it off desperately. Instead, he lowers himself to Yaku’s maturity level.

“Don’t shit around, what did he say!?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know!”

Or strangle him. Strangling Yaku seems the only possible way out of this misery. But first Tetsurou needs answers.

“I will dump you into the closest river, Yakkun. You know how I feel about him.”

“Oh, hell yeah I do. Drives me insane,” Yaku says, as he retrieves his arm from Tetsurou’s grip. “And you’ve been a scaredy-cat to admit it to him. So why should I help you figure it all out?” Yaku says, crossing his arms over his chest, pure unwillingness to be a decent human being and friend.

“Haiba believes that Shibayama has a crush on you, and is telling everyone.”

“No, he only told Inuoka. And he said it so you could hear it. Lev didn’t hear a thing, but I told him to say all that so you could hear it! Why don’t you open your eyes and ears for once when you should be, and go ask Shibayama yourself what he asked me!?” Yaku says, and Tetsurou thinks he might as well rip his hair out or throw himself in the closest river.

“You did what!?”

“Tch, don’t flip out! You’ve been looking at Shibayama for weeks now, since he joined the club. Don’t you think it’s time to stop blushing over the boy and just take action?”

“Just. Action. You set Haiba up?” Tetsurou could hardly speak. He shakes his head to clear his mind, “I don’t know what the hell you are doing or why, but get this: Not everyone has your inner confidence and skill, okay? It’s not as easy as you make it to be!”

“Wrong. It’s not as hard as you think it is. That’s what I’m telling you,” Yaku says, punctuating the ‘you’ with pressing his finger into Tetsurou’s chest. “All this nonsense and you both just tip-toe around each other. You’re giving Shibayama tutoring lessons, right? Use that chance! Do something crazy, be young—I don’t know, just stop asking the wrong person for help; both of you.” Yaku says, and with that made his escape into the store. Tetsurou looks after him. Cicadas cry behind him, and under the lamplight close by he can see other bugs. Before they can get to him in the same irritating way that Yaku got to him, Tetsurou drags himself towards the store.

Outside of the window, he watches Inuoka, Haiba, and Shibayama, comparing protein snacks and laughing. Then, it clicks in Tetsurou’s mind. The great cogs stop grinding, and they lock in place. He has all the pieces of the puzzle, and when he sees the whole picture, Yaku’ words echo through him.

‘Both of you’. He meant Shibayama.

*

*

When Yuuki opens the door to his room, he figures Kuroo would wish to get the tutor lesson over with as soon as possible and then leave. Kuroo enters his room slowly, the tray of drinks and snacks Yuuki’s mom gave them in Kuroo’s hands (Kuroo had taken it, and Yuuki could hardly protest against the strength or the drinks would have spilled). He looks around slowly, too, taking in everything there is, which wasn’t—  
“It’s not much,” Yuuki apologizes, dropping his school bag near his low table. He feels exposed somehow, even though there’s nothing incriminating in this room. Yet Kuroo sets the tray down slowly, his school bag next to Shibayama’s; then he turns to a framed picture on the desk. Yuuki’s heart freezes.

There was one thing he should have thought of.

“Oh wow, you met Katsutan! That’s so cool,” Kuroo says, as if there’s nothing to be made fun of. The picture was 6 years old, and Yuuki trembles thinking how stupid he must look on it, in Kuroo’s eyes. He wishes he could take the frame out of Kuroo’s hands and hide it under his pillow—like he should have done in the first place. No way he could do that though. Instead, he watches Kuroo’s smile. It’s sweet, somewhat.

“His digs at the Olympics were something insane,” Kuroo says, still not looking up. “Where was this taken?”

“Aaah, yeah, my parents took me to watch a match of his when it was held here.”

“He has retired since then, right?” Kuroo says, putting the frame back down. “I was a fan of that team too. Even their ace was incredible at receiving, and super-fast to spike afterwards,” Kuroo says, his hands in his pockets.

He always looks so cool that Yuuki thinks it’s unfair that he got a crush on him in the first place. Yuuki was the opposite of cool. They sit down in front of the low table, Yuuki taking a cookie his mom baked the weekend before, Kuroo takes heavy gulps from his glass.

“Oh, are you thirsty? I can bring you water if you like,” Yuuki offers, after Kuroo finishes an entire glass of barley tea. He should have had the foresight to bring more water. Kuroo had said they’d do more quizzes today. His senpai seemed so sure that Yuuki knew everything and didn’t need much more studying. It would probably be better if the lessons stopped soon—Yuuki was taking Kuroo’s precious time, and he probably didn’t want to be here at all.  
Kuroo sets the glass down, and shakes his head, hiding behind his free arm. “No thanks, later maybe.”

Figures, Yuuki thinks. He gets his sheets out, to check when he gets an answer wrong. Kuroo takes them from him.

“You don’t need these, I keep telling you,” Kuroo laughs, leaning his elbow on the table and facing Yuuki. “Come a bit closer? I have something in mind for rewarding good and right answers.”

“Don’t you mean…right and wrong, Kuroo-san?” Yuuki asks, coming closer as bidden. Even so, he feels warm all over at the sudden closeness. An inch more and his knee would touch Kuroo’s. Kuroo wags his finger at Yuuki.

“I said what I said, now, let’s start.”

Yuuki guesses that Kuroo might rub his head again, or hit him lightly when he answers wrong. Instead, when he gets the first answer right, Kuroo leans forward. Lips press gently on Yuuki’s forehead, a silly little kiss-sound following when Kuroo leans back once more. He continues with the next question, like nothing happened.

Yuuki’s face is on fire. His mouth opens, not able to form words. Syllables exit without thought, and Kuroo just looks normal, like nothing out of the ordinary had just transpired between them. Feeling dumb, Yuuki’s hand reaches up to where Kuroo’s lips had been a moment ago. It feels so warm and pleasant that Yuuki starts to smile. Surely he is dreaming… Kuroo didn’t just give him a kiss, right!?

“Next, please give the mathematical definition of the acid dissociation constant Ka and explain what it is used for.”

It’s quite hard to use his brain in this very moment. Almost experiencing it outside his body, Yuuki rambles the answer, then writes down the chemical reaction. He sees Kuroo staying still, looking at the chemical formula, then nodding along. It feels slowed, like his body doesn’t see things as they are. Next thing, the world speeds up to Kuroo’s mouth brushing his upper left ear. It burns as much as his forehead.

It continues on, and not even the past could prepare Yuuki for the future. The third question and answer follows. Once more, Kuroo leans forward; this time he presses his lips on Yuuki’s burning cheek. This time, he lingers a second longer. Each and every time, Yuuki stammers the right answer, and Kuroo finds another place to make him feel touched by fire. A gentle fire that doesn’t hurt. Each time, Yuuki becomes more and more confused. He can’t ask right out what has gotten into Kuroo, because that would be rude. Instead, he starts to enjoy each of the kisses.

The lowest Kuroo goes is his jaw, and Yuuki thinks he’s close to combusting. It’s been 15 minutes of this quizzing and…receiving kisses.

“Alright, last question. Winner takes it all,” Kuroo says. “Define the terms ‘intramolecular forces’ and ‘intermolecular forces’. Name and explain two intermolecular forces also. You can write it down if you want,” Kuroo says with such a pleasant face that Yuuki smiles, even as he draws a blank. He sees the terms in his head, knows what they do…

What he says at first is “Eh,” which isn’t much at all. Kuroo waits, kind and smiling.  
Yuuki takes to pen and paper, furiously writing down what he thinks is right. When he gives examples for the forces, he confuses two things, and starts writing anew. When he’s done, he sits up straight, and Kuroo pulls the paper to him. His eyes read fast, his mouth purses. Then Kuroo lights up brightly.

“Right answer~” He sing-songs. Yuuki prepares himself for what’s to come, his body stiffening. His back is a straight line, up to his head. Yuuki’s hands curl up on themselves on his thighs, as he watches Kuroo mirroring his pose. Then, two bigger, warm hands clasps down on both sides of Yuuki’s face.

Receiving a volleyball from a high level spiker is less scary than this; Kuroo’s eyes close on his approach, his mouth is warm when it presses down on Yuuki’s. Eyes widen and Yuuki opens his mouth in surprise. Kuroo takes this as some sort of sign, and last thing Yuuki’s exploded brain remembers is Kuroo’s tongue slipping into his mouth.

When they part, Yuuki has closed his eyes, and kept his mouth open. His hands are holding onto Kuroo’s elbows, slipping further to his pulse. Yuuki can’t believe the high pace he feels under his fingertips. When he opens his eyes, Kuroo, his captain, is blushing. The look he has now is a total 180 degrees change. Gone is the confidence, maturity, the way only third years look. He looks expectant, but mostly…shy. Kuroo takes a shuddering breath, willing his face to look more like the one Yuuki had thought was so unattainable all these months.

“You like me, don’t you?” Kuroo says, the content of his words not quite lined up with the way his tone dips. What could have sounded flirty came out close to pleading. Yuuki’s eyes blink fast, not believing what he’s seeing, or hearing, or feeling.

“I-I do. And y-you like me back?” Yuuki says, astonishment making his shoulder slump and his back relax.

Next thing he knows, Kuroo slumps forward, head and unruly hair fall onto Yuuki’s shoulder. He rubs his forehead madly against it, strange sounds exiting his mouth. Yuuki blinks again at this, then attempts to console his senpai, by rubbing his back in a ‘there, there’ gesture. Kuroo’s hands loop around Yuuki, and right away he’s lifted up and pulled into Kuroo’s embrace, on his lap. Kuroo still doesn’t face him.

“That was the scariest thing I’ve ever done,” Kuroo says at last, his face not appearing to come out of hiding soon. Yuuki cannot help the laugh that erupts out of him.

“For you? Please think about my feelings too, Kuroo-san!” He begs, his hands down to Kuroo’s shoulders when his senpai finally looks up. Yuuki can’t believe this is his reality. He must be dreaming. But then Kuroo kisses him again, just as soft and less forward than the first one.

*

*

Sitting formally, Yuuki’s hands ball to fist on top of his thighs. His presence was requested in the Nekoma club room. In front of him, Kuroo sits with all his returned and graded tests. Yuuki figures there’s no reason to be actually nervous. He scored well on everything, exceptional on Chemistry. Still, Kuroo’s face is neutral as he carefully glances from the grade to Yuuki’s answers. Finally, he puts all tests back together, neatly onto a pile.

Kuroo sits with his legs crossed, putting his hands both on his knees.

“Well then, your final test has come up. Sexual education,” Kuroo says, grinning wide. Yuuki blinks. There was no such course at school. His shoulders slump, and he sighs; this must be one of his senpai’s little jokes. Kuroo pats his thigh, indicating his lap, and for Yuuki to sit on it.

His stomach turning a bit, Yuuki gets up and answers the beckoning. He sits down on Kuroo’s lap, still a bit awkward. With his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, and Kuroo’s face so close, there is little place else to look at than straightforward. Yuuki tries, only to have his chin pulled.

“Eyes on me. We’ve got three questions today, Shibayama.”

Yuuki swallows, nods, then straightens his spine and squares his shoulders. “Alright.”

“Who determines the pace of a relationship?”

Yuuki blinks. His first guess is the person with more experience. The person being older should not have much to do with it, but that could be a factor too.

“The eh, more senior one, who has more experience?” He says, wondering what Kuroo is up too. Kuroo’s hands were on his hips, but he raises them up to form an X; wrong answer.

“And your punishment is…ah yes, over here,” Kuroo says, the words hardly out of his mouth when that same mouth presses under Yuuki’s jaw, right at the end close to the ear. He sucks in Yuuki’s breath, creating electricity between them. The ‘punishment’ doesn’t last long and doesn’t involve teeth either. It’s over in a moment.

“The correct answer should be, the person with the least experience; the one who is unsure about a lot of stuff. For example, say I have more experience than you, which I don’t—and I want to do, say, a couple of other things than kissing,” Kuroo says, pausing to watch Yuuki’s face become alight with a blush. “Then I’d put pressure on you, wouldn’t I? If both of us have little experience, or wanna take it slow, we’d talk about it, see what we like and how far we could go. And if something doesn’t feel right or if someone moves too fast, naturally the pace has to be adjusted to that.”

Kuroo smiles gently, and Yuuki understands that this wasn’t a ‘test’ to tease him with. Yuuki grins, feeling a bit bold.

“So if, say, my senpai tells me to sit on his lap, but I don’t want to?”

Kuroo knows what he’s doing, his evil smirk coming for Yuuki full force. “You’re free to sit wherever you want, Shibayama.” Yuuki naturally doesn’t want to move, and stays where he is. It’s very warm and comfortable, and neither of them are haunted by urges right now. Kuroo calms his face down and continues.

“Next question on the exam. What do you think two boyfriends need _if_ they decide to up the pace 100%?” Kuroo asks, his face quite calm while Yuuki’s warms up all over again.

“Do you mean, equipment like..?” Yuuki asks, not receiving an answer other than being stared at. He looks away, counting up the things he could guess they’d need. “Condoms, tissues…a bed would be nice. Quiet and no distractions from friends or family? And uh,” Yuuki thinks, his fingers curling down onto Kuroo’s shoulders. “Maybe some music, a bit of romantic atmosphere.”

Kuroo nods along, then smiles. “Lubrication is very important too. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, after all. Yoshi, I think you’re doing quite well so far. Now, last question: what’s my favourite kind of kiss you could give me?”

Face blanching, Yuuki can’t come up with it. Does Kuroo mean placement? Technique? How slow or how quick or how deep the kiss could go? He has no clue. Panicking slightly, he puts his hands on Kuroo’s face, one sliding into the black hair. Kuroo stays calm, not moving. Yuuki looks away for a second, doubting if this was the right way to ‘answer’ the question. Maybe it’s cheating. Not waiting another moment, Yuuki kisses Kuroo on the mouth; he starts out slow and gentle, prying the lips open. Kuroo’s tongue greets him in kind, their faces mushing together. Kuroo runs his hand up to Yuuki’s neck, further into the hair to hold him.

They continue undisturbed and in peace, until Kuroo pulls away. “That was a trick question. Obviously I like any kind of kiss that I can get from you.”

Yuuki smiles and laughs, putting his forehead onto Kuroo’s.

*

*

That evening after practice, Tetsurou walks Shibayama to a crossing. It’s out of the way for him, as he’d have to take a bus and then a train home. Still, with Kai’s blessing, who usually walks with Shibayama, and against Shibayama’s actual protests, Tetsurou walks through a now relatively familiar neighbourhood. With the evening warm and the street lights not yet on, Tetsurou is filled with serenity. He thinks it was quite smooth of him, to put up an ‘exam’ like that in the clubroom. He hadn’t known how else to talk to Shibayama, and this had been quite playful and easy in the end.

Just as easy as it is to take Shibayama’s hand, halfway to the crossing. Shibayama’s home was quite a stretch away, but Tetsurou’s bus came close to it. He could walk his boyfriend to the crossing, then take the same bus he usually would and join up with the rest who took it to the station.

Once they arrive there, Shibayama doesn’t pull his hand away immediately. He uses his free hand to point up the hill he has to walk. “That’s me, up there.”

Tetsurou nods, then faces Shibayama. Kissing him has become so normal, so easy for him to find his new center. It was so sweet, and he could easily lose himself in kissing Shibayama for minutes on end. When Shibayama’s free hand pushes against his chest, Tetsurou backs off right away. The little cheeky bastard kisses his throat for a second, face flaming red.

“T-thanks for walking me here, Kuroo-san.”

“Mhn, no problem. I will see you at camp, Shibayama. Oh, by the way; we’re so familiar with the other stuff—you can say Tetsurou, when we’re alone. But in the club, let’s keep it more formal…Yuuki,” Tetsurou says, his heart beating so fast against his throat that he thinks he’s getting sick. Yuuki smiles up, his hand still on Tetsurou’s chest. The smile he gives is a million-watt, shining and bright. Tetsurou’s soul is healed just by seeing it.

“I will, Tetsurou-san!” Yuuki says, cocking his head to the side in a move of utter cuteness. Tetsurou wants to kiss him again, ravage him. Clearing his throat, he squeezes Yuuki’s hand. With his other, he touches Yuuki’s face, needing him to listen.

“Camp can be a lot. You know, the heat. If you need a break or a kiss, or anything else, let me know, okay? I will make time for you,” Tetsurou says, hoping he can keep the promise with all the other captains and teams around. He wasn’t even sure why he mentioned kissing, given that it will be so warm already. Yuuki smiles up to him.

“O-okay, but, you shouldn’t pick favourites!”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen in surprise, then he smirks. “Oh, is that so…” He kisses Yuuki right away, letting him know that secret and hidden behaviour wasn’t his thing. Tetsurou requested for Yuuki to not call him by his first name because of different reasons, team-reasons, and because it might make him flustered a lot…He kisses Yuuki deeply, vowing he’ll first tell Kai and Yaku about this, then show it to the rest of the team. They could know, he thinks. If Yuuki is alright with that, of course.

Yuuki smiles into the kiss, then bursts out, “I do want to be treated like everyone else though!”

“Mhn? Sounds fair. Can’t do that though, not with my boyfriend. Sure, you will have to mop floors and help in the same way the other first years will. But if you need a break to breathe or to cool off, I’ll give it to you.”

The blush on Yuuki’s face, spreading as he averts his eyes, speaks volumes; he’s not embarrassed per se. He looks soft and sweet, and Tetsurou is unwilling to let go of that hand just yet. It was right to say it though; Yuuki was his boyfriend.

“Same to you then, Tetsurou-san. I-if there’s anything I can g-give you or d-d-d-do for you,” Yuuki starts, boldness reaching its limits when the stammers become loose words and unfinished sentences. Tetsurou smiles warmly, giving Yuuki a hug. The day has cooled off enough for it not to feel clammy or gross. Yuuki returns the hug, his face cooling off after some time too.

Eyes to a wall up ahead, Tetsurou stares into nothing. The study sessions might be over, and camp would be exhausting. Still, he had a cute boyfriend that no one could deny him or take away. And he was intending to keep Yuuki healthy and happy, as long as he was allowed to call himself Yuuki’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> My partner for this fic was Gab, please check out the art~
> 
> Thanks to Nana as usual for helping me with everything, and for the most hilarious comments TT and to Emmy, who helped me with the chemistry questions TT


End file.
